


Babies

by Swani



Series: The Sato Family [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shila, Asami and Korra's daughter, asks that question that no parent wants to answer. (Shila is/will be their daughter in Children.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

"Where do babies come from?"

Asami dropped her fork and Korra choked on her drink. Both of their gazes turned to their five-year-old daughter Shila, who looked up at them innocently.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Asami asked, praying she had misheard.

Shila bounced in her hair. "Where do babies come from?" She asked again.

Korra coughed and Asami bit her lip.

"Honey, why do you want to know?" Korra asked nervously.

Shila cocked her head. "'Cause, Uncle Mako and Aunt Aya said they're getting a baby. I wanna know where they get it."

Frantic emerald eyes locked on worried azure ones.

"Sweetie, why don't you finish eating your food?" Asami said leaning over and tucking some of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "It'll get cold."

"Why won't you and Mommy tell me?" She asked with a frown.

"Because it's a grown-up thing," Korra said cupping Shila's cheek. "Now, listen to Mama and finish your food."

"No!" The young girl cried out. "Not until you and Mama tell me! I'm a big girl!"

Asami sighed and looked at her wife. "She gets the attitude from you."

Korra shrugged her shoulders. Asami shook her head and stood.

"If we're doing this, I need something alcoholic." She chimed over her shoulder as she walked to the bar to pour herself a drink. "You know what, I gave birth to her. You get to tell her."

Korra frowned. "How did I know?"

Asami smirked and took a sip of her drink. Shila looked back at Asami and frowned.

"What do you mean, Mama?"

Asami her back against the bar and motioned at Korra. "Mommy is going to tell you."

Shila turned back to Korra excitedly. "Tell me! Tell me!"

'I hate you.' Korra mouthed at Asami before clearing her throat. "Well, Uncle Mako and Aunt Aya love each other very much."

"Yeah, they're married," Shila announced impatiently.

"Well, when a daddy and a mommy love each other they decide to make a baby," Korra said slowly. "They do an activity together that don't get to do until you are fifty, called sex. Sometimes, the woman will get pregnant. That means that the baby is growing inside of her."

"That's why Aunt Aya's tummy is so big!"

"Exactly," Korra said straightening a bit. "So, after nine months the mommy goes into labor and the baby comes out of her."

"Oh! I get it now!" Shila said excitedly. "I know that you can adopt babies, too!"

"That's right. Sometimes women can't have babies or there are two daddies."

Shila's face fell. "I don't have a daddy. Am I adopted?"

"No, sweetie, you're not," Asami said as she moved and knelt down next to Shila. "You were in my tummy."

"But I don't have a daddy."

"That's because you're special."

"I am?"

Asami nodded and she cupped her daughter's face. "You know Mommy is The Avatar."

"Master of elements!" Shila cried excitedly and Korra smiled.

"Well, Mommy and I wanted a baby so we went to the Spirit World and asked them to give us one."

"Huh?"

"Mama and I wanted a baby of our own," Korra said moving to Shila's other side. "So, the spirits took part of me and part of Mama and made you. They put you in Mama's tummy and the rest happened the same as with Aunt Aya."

"Are there any others like me?"

Asami nodded. "Admiral Rozu, from the Fire Nation. You've met him. He's aunt Aya's daddy."

"Oh, that really tall man with the beard?"

"Yes, baby," Korra said.

Shila looked from Korra to Asami. "So I'm a part of both of you?"

"Yes, that's why you're a waterbender, have dark skin, and blue eyes like me, but you look like Mama." Korra said.

"Everyone says I do look like Mama." Shila said thoughtfully.

"Because it's true." Korra leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the head. "You're just as beautiful as Mama is."

Asami smiled softly. She leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra chuckled and turned her head to steal a kiss. Shila made a face and turned away.

"Ew!" She said.

Asami and Korra chuckled. Shila turned back and smiled. She reached out and hugged her mothers.

"I love you, Mommy and Mama," Shila said, nuzzling into her mothers.

"We love you, too, Sweetie." Asami cooed, stroking Shila's hair.

Korra and Asami pulled back. "Now, finish your dinner. Mama and I wanted to take you to the carnival downtown tonight."

"Carnival!"

"Carnival," Asami said with a wink as she and Korra stood.

"You are the best moms ever!" Shila cried excitedly as she shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth.

Asami looked down at her wife and kissed her tenderly. "You did a great job, love."

"You saved me." Korra grinned.

"Don't I always?"

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami.

"You finish your dinner, too. I know you skipped lunch." Korra scolded as she shooed Asami to her seat at the dinner table.

The executive laughed and sat down to her own dinner.

Korra stood for a moment longer and looked at her family. Her heart did a flip and she smiled brightly. Awkward questions aside, she wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
